During yard maintenance, especially by a homeowner of a residential property, the use of trash bags in the collecting material (e.g., refuse, debris, discarded items, and the like from the yard area) can be difficult in that one person generally tries to hold open the trash bag while simultaneously operating cleaning implements (such a rake, broom, and the like) to try to load the trash bag with the material collected from the yard. As a result, less-coordinated persons could have a hard and frustrating time trying to keep the trash bag open (generally considered a two-handed operation under the best of circumstances) while attempting to load the bag with refuse and other debris type material in conjunction with the operation of the cleaning implement.
This situation also appears in other environments where bags need to be held open to receive materials. Such examples can include trash bags used to hold recyclables (e.g., garage); bags that receive dirty clothes, linen, and alike (bedroom closet); and trash bags under a sink used to hold garbage and the like (kitchen).
What is needed therefore is an apparatus that can reversely, yet securely, attach to a trash bag; hold the trash bag open; and position the trash bag to receive material (e.g., debris and the like). In one manner, the apparatus could be used to orient the trash bag to generally place the open-mouth of the trash bag proximate to the ground to ease the entry of materials from the ground into the trash bag as well as generally have the ability to generally orient the bag with its open month held upright to receive materials being dropped into it. The apparatus could also be so constructed to have a small footprint when put into a compact state for storage.